sonic_uncut_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
E-123 Omega
Bio (Please visit Sonic News network for all info regarding this Character) E-123 Omega (オメガ 'Omega'), or, technically, E-123 Ω, is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game universe, which first appeared in Sonic Heroes. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. In the games, he was created by Doctor Eggman, and is out to destroy him due to lack of respect and lust for revenge. Omega was created by Takashi Iizuka and designed and modeled by Nobuhiko Honda at Sonic Team USA. Omega has helped Shadow (and to a lesser extent, Rouge) in several games and while not being a major character, is popular enough in his own right and has established himself as a main character. Personality While Omega, as a robot, is largely emotionless, he is capable of understanding those of others, and reacting appropriately. For example in Sonic Heroes, when Team Dark is lead to believe that Shadow may be an android created by Eggman, Omega comforts a depressed Rouge (albeit in a distant, matter-of-fact matter) by saying that they needed the original to make a copy, thus meaning that the real Shadow is still alive. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he shows depression and anger when Mephiles reveals that Omega is the one who will trap Shadow in the future after the world blamed Shadow for the release of Iblis. It is also possible Omega is superstitious, as he believes in omens such as the appearance of stormy weather, though this might have been because of his scanners picking up a powerful magnetic field. Like E-102 Gamma, Omega has a free will and a personality. However, he is considerably less noble than Gamma; while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission. From his quotes, he thinks other Eggman robots are inferior to him, dismissing them as "worthless consumer models", especially the E-2000 model. He hates side tracking especially when it comes to locating Eggman. Omega is also very proud and feels embarrassed after he is defeated by less powerful Eggman robots. It also seems that he lacks any sort of negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during their first meeting in Sonic Heroes, as can be heard when the player finishes the Team Battle using Omega. This is probably because Omega was made to contain Shadow the Hedgehog and not as a means to defeat Sonic. Omega's only goals in life are to take revenge on Eggman for disabling him, and destroy the doctor's other robots to prove himself superior. At one point in Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega made a comment about how he would "reign supreme". Some fans have taken these words quite literally, and believe that Omega wants to take over the Eggman Empire and become a robot overlord in the style of Metal Sonic. However, subsequent games have shown this less believable, and it is generally taken to mean that he wishes to reign supreme as the greatest of Eggman's robots. Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances. He also genuinely cares for Shadow and Rouge as friends, and accepts the truth of what they say to him over everyone else; for example, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, when the party encounters him, he tries to attack Eggman the moment he sees him, and Tails attempts to convince him that Eggman is on their side; Omega then believes that Tails has gone insane and decides to attack him as well, and he only believes that Eggman is working with them when Shadow and Rouge tell him so. In addition, he will temporarily abandon his vengeful quest against Eggman if he detects a bigger threat, as evidenced by his participation in the battle against Metal Madness. Stereotypical of most robots, Omega tends to use somewhat lengthy words instead of usual human speech. An example of this is when he uses "negative" or "affirmative" instead of simply saying yes or no. Although he has been known to use typical human speech before, such as one of his Hint Ring lines from Sonic Heroes: "Looks like those guys are guarding that case." Notably, in all of his appearances (barring the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, in which he behaved in a manner stereotypical of old robots), he makes odd, often erratic movements, such as spinning his head as if it's on a 360 degree axis in many circles and rotate his entire upper body the same way during confrontations with Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. Whether this is a programming flaw or intentional is not revealed. Also in Sonic the Hedgehog, when Omega is standing still, he makes odd movements as if he's doing warm up exercises. Abilities Omega has a huge array of extremely destructive weapons concealed in his arms, (somewhat similar to that of Grounder from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon), including two rapid-fire Gatling Cannons, (Omega Machine Gun), two Flamethrowers, (Omega Fire), two Missile Launchers, (Omega Missile), two unconventional rocket-propelled exploding Drills that function similarly to missiles and Energy Cannons similar to those used by the E-2000 robots in Sonic Heroes. He can also rapidly rotate his hands in order continue spinning Shadow and Rouge while he holds them, either using the two as melee weapons or launching them as fireballs while in the middle of a jump (Omega Bazooka). He can perform a similar move without Shadow and Rouge where he fires destructive heat-based projectiles directly at enemies (Omega Launcher). This can cause multiple attack damage to an enemy within a single use. Another ability is his Lock-On Shot, which allows Omega to lock-on to a number of surrounding enemies, then release to attack with a Homing Laser. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, he has two new abilities called Beam Cannon and Temporal Field. With the Beam Cannon, Omega fires a very powerful laser that can pierce through opponents' armour, and he can deploy a purple energy sphere that phases an ally (or himself) and speeds them up with the Temporal Field. Certain weapons of his require the use of magazines as opposed to storing all his ammunition in bulk inside himself, as shown in Sonic the Hedgehog. Omega can also utilize jet boosters built in his back to help him accelerate along the ground, increase the height of his jumps, and hover to slowly descend to the ground over long distances. In Sonic the Hedgehog, new guns consisting of eight single-barrel weapons deployed around his wrists are seen that fire Omega Shots, which are a spray of pellets that can blow away anything in close range. In cutscenes, however, he's shown to be able to hit Mephiles with them well outside of effective range for gameplay. It's possible he is also armed with explosive rounds for his machine guns, as evidenced by the damage he caused to the base he was sealed in by only firing for a few seconds. Even with all these weapons, Omega is rather inaccurate (despite the fact that he has some form of targeting system), most notably when he is firing many shots in every direction with expectations that some of them will hit. It could be he only uses it for certain weapons, but why he wouldn't use it for all his armaments is unknown. It could be he didn't get a targetting system or a better one until after Sonic Heroes and that would explain his previous inaccuracy since he was shown to use a lock-on system for most of his weapons in Sonic the Hedgehog. Like most Sonic characters, but unlike most robots, Omega can jump and turn in a ball, known as the Spin Jump or Spin Attack"; he can also grind on rails like most characters but unlike most robots. Omega is also somewhat fast due to a pair of jet engines located on his back, (at least fast enough to keep up with Shadow and Rouge to be more precise), that apparently can be used for floating (which he does along with Shadow and Rouge, calling it the Triangle Dive) and can also use to jump into the air, and hover. In Sonic 2006, Omega could jump and hover by if the player mashes the jump button after jumping, which allows the player to hover for much longer periods. This can be taken advantage of in Wave Ocean and allows Omega to go throughout all that area of the level by using various tall structures and obstacles to gain height and land on. His walking speed isn't very impressive, but can be boosted by approximately 15% with adamantium double-lubricated actuator joints installed. He has also displayed considerable physical strength. Being a robot, Omega is able to resist strong blows with his remarkably tough armor, certain forms of poisonous gas, psychic manipulation and electrical currents that most of the other characters cannot pass through. In Sonic Heroes, Omega is able to use his team's Team Blast, "Chaos Inferno", with Rouge and Shadow, which involves Rouge holding up Omega while he blasts everything around him with large purple energy beams and Shadow stops time with Chaos Control. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he displays new built-in arm weapons that can fold out eight semi-automatic guns all around his wrists instead of just replacing his hands with them. He was also able to replace his hands with two powerful black Miniguns in the same game instead of silver like in Sonic Heroes. Omega appears to be waterproof as he doesn't short circuit in Frog Forest, Lost Jungle or Charyb's lair when it's full of water, but he does die when he falls into the water of Wave Ocean like many other characters in Sonic 2006. Omega has scanners that allow him to examine both machinery and living beings. He is also equipped with some kind of built in sensor that allows him to locate enemies, life forms and other various objects such as switches. Like all "Power types" in Sonic Heroes, Omega is also able to drive. Omega appears to be very durable, as shown by how he has a very high defense in Sonic Chronicles, Omega also survived in the Crisis City while in shutdown mode for many years. Weaknesses Omega, though one of the more powerful characters, has a few flaws that have hindered him, and may do so again in the future. It is likely that he cannot swim, so water may pose a problem. He is also one of the slowest characters in the series, which makes him an easy hit should he come in contact with a foe such as Sonic, which is surprising as he was made to capture the equally fast Shadow. However, his speed increases considerably when he uses his jet boosters. Weirdly if one were to run too far ahead of Omega as Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog he could easily catch up before slowing down again. Although his strength is great and his weapons can cause significant damage, they can't destroy certain materials like gold. Some of his weapons, however, may be exempt to this. Omega is also known to act before thinking, usually charging head-first into battle without any given strategy. This is Shadow's theory of how he could have been captured in Metropolis by the Marauders, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He may also have a faulty or nonexistent targeting system, explaining his reliance on spread-fire weapons and explosives. This is more easily seen in Sonic Heroes, where he doesn't even appear to be trying to aim until the camera shifts to his point of view. At the end of a level in Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Omega's torso spins around. It is unknown if it is a glitch or done on purpose, but may indicate Omega may need a few tweaks as has been stated. Quotes *"Looks like those guys are guarding that case." - Omega coming across Eggman's robots guarding a case in Sonic Heroes. This is one of the few occasions when Omega speaks with simpler language. *"Affirmative." - Omega says this instead of "yes" numerous times in Sonic Heroes. *"Negative." - Omega says this instead of "no". *"Worthless consumer models!" - Omega insulting Eggman's robots in Sonic Heroes. *"Eggman is mine. Get out of our way!" - Omega says this before the battle against Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes' Team Dark story. *"Activation ready!" - When getting a Team Blast in Sonic Heroes. *"I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta." - When getting an E rank with Omega in Sonic Heroes. *"Power balance adjustments needed."- When getting a D rank with Omega in Sonic Heroes. *"Satisfactory level." - When getting a C rank with Omega in Sonic Heroes. *"This proves my power!" - When getting a B rank with Omega in Sonic Heroes. *"I am Omega! The Ultimate E-series Robot!" - When getting a A rank with Omega in Sonic Heroes. *''"Combat ability of these two are beyond my expectation." ''- Omega when standing still for a while in Sonic Heroes. *''"Scheldue maintenance overdue." ''- Another of Omega's quotes when standing still for a while in Sonic Heroes. *"Are you the original?" - Omega meeting Shadow in Iron Jungle during gameplay in Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Reassess target priorities." - Omega attacking a GUN soldier in Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Eggman... I will defeat you once and for all!" - Omega during the last fight against the Egg Breaker in the neutral story of Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Doctor Eggman, I will destroy you and reign supreme." - Omega during the penultimate fight against Eggman in the neutral story of Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Eggman... target acquired... Locked and loaded... FIRE!" - Omega preparing to destroy Eggman in the epilogue of the neutral story in Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Mission completed." - When finishing a level in Sonic Heroes with Omega. *"Mission failed." - Omega falling to his death. *"Must eradicate all Eggman's robots." - Omega at the start of Sonic Heroes. *"New target acquisition. Sights locked on: Metal Sonic." - Omega preparing to fight Metal Madness in Sonic Heroes. *"ORANGE FOREST CREATURE HAS GONE MAD. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION." - Omega stating that Tails is insane for believing that Eggman was being good in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *"THERE IS NO REASON TO DOUBT SHADOW OR ROUGE. THERE IS NO REASON TO TRUST THE REST OF THESE MEATBAGS." - Omega assessing a situation in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *"STUPID MEATBAGS." - Omega insulting Sonic when he falls asleep after the credits in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *"My name is E-123 Omega. I am the ultimate robot. All who get in my path will be crushed!" - Omega introducing himself in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *"Target acquired!"- Omega appearing as a rival in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *"We are here to face Eggman!" Omega attacking a GUN soldier in Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Sensors locked on Eggman. Non-compliant intruders will be destroyed!" - Omega stating that he will destroy Team Sonic before their battle in Sonic Heroes. *"Beaten by fruit... How weak they must be." -Omega commenting on Eggman's robots being destroyed by the large fruit that the black frogs cause to fall in the Lost Jungle in Sonic Heroes. *''"Engage hand to hand combat mode." ''-Omega preparing to battle Eggman in Sonic Heroes. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ageless